Welcome To My Shelter
by DistantClover
Summary: Tsuna finds himself stuck in the middle of a storm after he picks up some groceries for his mother. He wants to run home, but he should find shelter. As soon as he figures finding shelter is hopeless, he finds Kyouko going somewhere. MukuroxTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, before I start this story, just to let everyone know, I am very new to this! I just joined not too long ago (More like.. Two days ago). Another thing… That many may know is that I did not create Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters. I am just making a story with them. Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy the story! =) Sorry the first chapter is kind of slow…**

**Pairing: MukuroxTsuna**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Finding Shelter

Sawada Tsunayoshi checks the list again, making sure he did not forget anything that his mother put down. He looks in the market basket and reviews it with the items on the list. "I don't think I missed anything," Tsuna thinks to himself with a feeling of confidence as he folds the small grocery list and places it in his pocket.

Walking up to the cash register he notices the sky looking darker than when he came in. Tsuna panics in his head, "EEEE! That's not good! Mom warned me that there would be a storm sometime today… I have to hurry!" He puts the groceries on the counter and waits for the store clerk to verify the items. Although, at this point, Tsuna continues to panic, hoping that he will make it to his house before the storm arrives.

"Alright, you're all set, sir," the store clerk replies, but Tsuna has his mind on the storm and does not respond right away.

"Sir?" The clerk waves her hand in front of his face and the brown-haired boy returns from his thoughts, but still panicky.

"Y-YES?!" He yells, looking at the clerk and the clerk jumps in surprise.

She has a look on her face that shows a "What's wrong with you?" expression, but she brushes it off and smiles, "You're all set. Thank you and have a nice day."

Tsuna feels a little embarrassed and he blushes, "Umm… I-I'M SORRY!" He grabs the grocery bags and runs to the exit. He realizes that it did not start raining and he feels relief; until he takes one step out of the store and rain drops fall.

"I have to get home fast!" He yells and runs off, but every step he takes, it seems the rain pours down harder and with more speed.

Thunder begins to clash with lightning as Tsuna runs with fright, "Why now?! Why of all times..NOW?! WAAH!" He runs, but the rain feels like ping pong balls being dropped on him with intense speed and force. The student decides he should go to shelter instead of going home right now.

Tsunayoshi stops on the sidewalk and glances around for a brief moment before he decides where to go. He was unsure if anyone would respond if he decides to knock on a door to see if someone will let him in. Poor Tsuna did not have much time to decide. Although, before he considers knocking on someone's front door, he spots a familiar person. Tsuna looks closer and notices the person is Kyoko, so he calls out to her.

"Hey! Kyoko!" He shouts and runs towards her, but she does not notice and walks into someone's house.

Tsuna rushes over to where Kyoko went and decides: Since Kyoko came here; he can be with someone he knows rather than be with a stranger taking shelter. He keeps on running, not realizing his surroundings are changing.

Once he reaches the house, he looks at how small it is, but it is not that bad. The building looks nice and the color of the house is a dark blue. However, he does not have time to stare at it because of the storm. He opens the door and runs in. Then he shuts the door behind him, not realizing that it was unlocked for him.

First he notices the house looks like a typical living room. A white lamp is perched on a table and there is a telephone next to it. He notices that there is a coat hanger right next to him, by the door. Tsuna realizes something is strange, but there is a hallway right in front of him, with a red carpet leading the way to somewhere. However, a thought interupts him and he realizes the door was unlocked when he came in. He did not notice.

"EH?" He looks at the door knob, not sure why the door is unlocked. Tsuna did not believe his "crush" heard him, but he held a small glimmer of hope in his heart that she did and left it unlocked. Keeping that thought in mind, he locked the door and smiles thinking, "Thanks Kyoko…" He feels relieved until he hears someone behind him, walking.

Tsuna turns around and spots Kyoko walking straight ahead, "Kyoko!" He calls out to her again, but she does not turn around. He starts following her again, but he stays five feet behind her. He continues to walk for ten minutes until she comes to a stop. The brown-haired boy believes she notices him and Tsuna feels guilty about following her and he bows.

"Kyoko, I'm really sorry for following you… You wouldn't respond and I just figured that if I followed you, maybe you'd finally talk." Tsuna thinks that maybe she thought he was a stalker, so after lifting his head once, he bows again, "NO! I'm not a stalker! I'm so sorry, I just ran in here to look for a place to stay out of the rain! I saw you and I thought it'd be better if I stayed with you rather than knock on the door of a stranger and… And…" He feels really nervous now, along with being embarrassed since he figures anyone would consider that stalking. The Namimori High School Student stops bowing, but he keeps his head down, "Umm I'll go as soon as the storm clears. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Kyoko says nothing and smiles, but a strange mist appears. However, Tsuna misses the smile because he feels so ashamed that he should keep his head down. He does not notice the mist because he waits for Kyoko to forgive him.

The mist keeps appearing until the image of Kyoko disappears and a tall man takes her place, with a unique haircut. The man still remains hidden in the mist and only a familiar voice emerges from the figure, "Kufufufufu," he laughs, "I forgive you Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Chapter 1: End

To be continued...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quick note: I will start writing the second chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Prison

Hello, it's me again and thanks a bunch for the reviews and the favs. I know the summary did seem to give it away, but I figured lots of people would guess it was Mukuro. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Prison

The mist stops appearing as it slowly begins to reveal who lies within it.

Tsuna hears the familiar laugh, and slowly raises his brown eyes upward with his head in shock. Along with his body, he straightens his back and looks at the shadowy outline as the mist slowly reveals a guy, with a familiar hairstyle, yet very unique. The student knows the hairstyle too well and does not have to guess the rest. It is Rokudo Mukuro and Tsuna does not want to stick around and talk. He does not want to know what Mukuro wants and he slowly backs up, with the groceries in his hand.

While the mist is still noticeable and Mukuro does not look like he will move anywhere, Tsuna turns around and runs. He runs back the way he came and hopes that meeting Mukuro here is just a coincidence, not a plan.

He runs down the hall with the groceries in his hand and the entrance in sight, "Yes! Almost there!" Tsuna exclaims to himself. Until he realizes that running down the hall switches to walking up the hall. The Namimori student glances at the floor and realizes the hallway slants upwards.

This makes it harder for Tsuna to reach the exit, but Tsuna feels a change in the floor and the level as he runs. The floor raises upwards more, so instead of Tsuna climbing a hill, he climbs a mountain now. The ground beneath him becomes slippery and more difficult, "I'm almost..there!" he mumbles. Even though the floor is slippery, the rubber in his shoe helps him with slowly walking up the slant and not slipping or falling.

Tsuna is five feet away from the exit and tries to believe he can make it, but believing is is not good enough with this situation. The middle school student slips on water that appears above him, randomly. "Huh?!" he squeaks and falls on the ground and in the water. As soon as he lands in the cool water, the water gushes out and sweeps him away putting him back where he started.

He lands on his bottom, and then rubs his head as he thinks over the situation. Then his attention turns towards the groceries for a moment. Tsunayoshi panics, "The groceries!" He panics about that until he feels his back rubbing up against something or someone.

"Kufufu… I believe you have more to worry about than your beloved groceries, Tsuna," Mukuro smirks and stares at the groceries, "But if that's all you can think about, I prefer you did not."

Tsuna does not turn around, yet. He knows that Mukuro does not seem too happy with him, but he cannot do much about that.

Mukuro takes his glance off of the groceries and aims it at Tsuna. He bends down and uses his black leather gloved hand to touch Tsuna's cheek and caress it light from behind.

The Vangola boss jumps and turns around, slapping the gentleman's hand away.

Mukuro lifts his hand towards his own face and peers at the place where Tsuna slapped his hand with his red and blue eyes; then he frowns.

The student notices the frown on the male's face. He feels a little guilty and says, "Sorry for slapping your hand… You just.. Well, you can't do that."

He glances away from his hand and glares at Tsuna, "Excuse me?"

At this moment, Tsuna thinks in his mind again, "EEEE! I didn't mean to get him mad!" The boy thinks of something else to say, "Umm… Well, it's not really good for a greeting."

Mukuro smiles, "Kufufufu… This is not the first time we've met, as you know."

"… He knows.. But why is he being so… Different?" Tsuna ponders to himself, but his thoughts are interrupted.

"Well, Vangola boy… How would you want this greeting to go?" Mukuro looks intrigued at the situation, along with Tsuna's reply.

Tsuna seems confused, "Umm… Like any other greeting… I guess?"

Mukuro laughs, "I see… Then if you don't mind, I'll give my own greeting." He taps his trident on the ground and Mukuro's red eye switches to a different symbol. Then he smiles at the confused Tsuna as the landscape begins to change from a nice interior that resembles a gigantic mansion, now changing to a prison.

The Vangola member feels nervous and a bit scared as he watches the interior change right before his eyes.

Mukuro feels proud of his superb illusion as he smirks at Tsuna, "Kufufufu, welcome to my prison, Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

Chapter 2: End

Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I'll start on Chapter 3 soon also. And I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I had computer issues. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: My Home

Hey, sorry for taking so long. I'll update quicker x.x! I've been pretty busy lately and I did not get to install Microsoft Word on my laptop yet, but I will do that sometime today or tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy the third chapter!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: My Home

Tsuna looks around as the landscape changes into a gigantic prison. Prison cells around the whole room and all of them are locked. This makes the teenager a bit relieved, but he is not sure why. Then he glances at the satisfying smirk plastered on Mukuro's face and Tsuna does not feel safe anymore.

"A prison?... Your prison?!" he turns his attention back to the surroundings and starts to feel very small.

The blue haired male shrugs, "I guess you could call it my prison… Or maybe, it could be your prison."

The Vongola boss shivers as Mukuro calls it his prison and he thinks that he better find a way out of here fast and subconsciously he stands up.

When Tsuna moves, the bottom of the trident lands right by his feet and Tsuna jumps back, landing in Mukuro's left arm, while his right holds the trident.

"Hmm, where are you going, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the blue and red eyed male whispers in the Vongola's ear. Mukuro takes his left arm and touches Tsuna's chin, smiling as he holds the teenager.

Tsuna watches the males gloved hand and feels uncomfortable. So, Tsuna uses both of his hands to push Mukuro's arms away. He does so and runs, only to stop and look back at Mukuro.

"Mukuro…?" he mumbles outloud.

"Hmm?" the man looks at him with curiosity, just like a cat. "What is it, Vongola?"

Tsunayoshi does not want to chat, however he questions the curious character anyway, "Why? I know that…" he pears at the ground, "You wanted or still want to take over my body.."

The male cuts him off, "So, you're going back in time, hm?"

Tsuna glances at Mukuro with an upset expression on his face, along with confusion, "My question is… You seem like you're changing your mind."

Rokudo Mukuro's right eyebrow lifts up as he becomes intrigued by Tsuna as he watches the boy try to figure out what is going on, "And what would you do if I did change my mind?" He asks as he walks up to Tsuna again.

The younger male spots Mukuro coming towards him again and he backs up, ready to turn around and run. However, as soon as he turns around, the blue haired male catches his arm and pulls him right against his chest.

Mukuro takes his trident and puts it horizontal and holds it in place with both his gloved hands, against Tsuna's back, forcing him to stay there.

The brown haired Vongola tries to break free, but Mukuro will not let him.

"Kufufu, you weren't wrong…," he laughs, "I did want your body and still do, but would you really believe me if I told you…" Mukuro prolongs his sentence as he lowers his head to Tsuna.

Tsuna puts his head back a little bit, since he does not want to get too close to Mukuro, even though he already is.

The male continues, "…That it's not just your body I want, Tsuna… It's—"

Sawada Tsunayoshi interrupts Mukuro again by hitting his head against his, which is not the best idea since he does not think about the consequences first. Although, his thinking does shock Mukuro enough to loosen his grip on the Vongola boss, which gives Tsuna enough room to slip out of the trident and back away a certain distance.

Once Tsuna places himself at a safe enough distance he looks at Mukuro's shock.

Rokudo Mukuro kneels on the ground and rubs his head with his gloved right hand. He stays quiet for a moment since Tsuna's actions caught him by surprise, but he snaps right back. His hand covers his face, "Kufufufu… You're pretty good Tsuna, but I never expected you to do that to me."

Tsuna feels really strange as he watches the male laughing as if nothing occurred. He watches him and starts to back up, the aura that he feels around Mukuro changes from calming into something else.

"Kufufufu… Well now, Vongola… How should we do this?" Mukuro lowers his right hand that covers his eyes and lifts his head up. The symbol in his red eye changes as soon as he glances up at Tsuna.

The Vongola boss meant to apologize sooner, but he starts to feel bad about his actions, "Mukuro… I'm sorry! I didn't want to umm…be that close--!" Mukuro cuts him off.

"Kufufufu…I forgive you… Since you won't be leaving my home for quite some time…" he gives Tsuna a happy smile, as he hides his anger, tricking the Vongola boss into believing his act a little bit.

Although, Tsuna feels uncomfortable as Mukuro's words echo in his head, even though he already knows that he might stay here for awhile.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note: Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy… I hope you enjoyed this chapter^^!


	4. Chapter 4: Your Cell

Thank you very much everyone, for the reviews! I apologize it took me so long and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Welcome to My Shelter

Chapter 4: Your Cell

Tsuna backs away again and looks at Mukuro as he hides his anger so Tsuna will not notice. The brown haired boy does believe something is wrong as he chooses his words wisely and with precaution. Swallowing any fears he has, he says, "Mukuro--" His words stop as the he realizes the symbol in the red eye changes to the Sixth Realm, which would allow him to take possession of Tsuna's body.

"Ah... Where were we Tsuna?" Mukuro plays with his trident as he brings his right hand all the way up to the tip of his weapon and rubs it.

The Vongola boss knows something is wrong more so than he did before. By Mukuro's tone of voice it did not seem like the blue haired male is pleased. The brown haired boy does not want to start a fight especially if he can get away by normal methods and maybe talk his way out. Somehow he does not believe his blue haired "friend" does want to harm him. Tsuna opens his mouth and starts talking again, "We were talking about why you would want me now, but..." Tsuna glances directly at the tall male with multicolored eyes, "If-if it makes no difference to you right now, then I have to go. I believe the storm passed and I should head out. So you can let me know another time." He turns around an runs towards another exit.

Mukuro's expression does not change, he smiles as he still manages to hide his anger until now. "Kufufu... I remember, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He brings his trident to the ground with anger. As it hits the floor, an enormous amount of vines come out of the ground surrounding Mukuro as he lets out a small laugh, "You always forget, Tsuna..."

By now Tsuna still feels uneasy, leaving Mukuro by himself, but he has to find a way home.

He walks around and winds up finding a small corridor that does not seem too noticeable. However, he knows Mukuro made this space so he decides he will not go in it. Then Tsuna decides to go back to the other male and talk again. However, Tsuna shakes his head and sighs, since talking will not do him any good and he will not let Tsuna go that easily.

The young boy sits on the ground and thinks of what he can do. This place is huge except a bit smaller than a mansion. He leans up against the wall, thinking of how he will get home, and he slowly drifts off into sleep.

A half hour later, a shadow looms over Tsuna and snatches him up carefully and quietly, making sure he does not make any noise. As the figure walks back to the main room where all of the jail cells are.

The pineapple headed figure quietly opens the door to the cell and walks in, making sure he does not wake Tsuna. Mukuro lays him down, gently on the small bedding in one of the jail cells. He stares at the Vongola boss and smiles as he places his hand on his forehead. The blue haired male stares at Tsuna and moves his hand as he softly pets his head, "It seems as though I was too hard on you, but you took it well, as always.. Kufufu." He looks at Tsuna's face and leans down, ready to plant a small kiss on his lips, however, he hears a noise.

Mukuro tries to ignore the noise, that comes from the entrance of the place. He lifts his head up and sighs as the knocks on the door turns into someone pounding on the door. His mood starts to change again as he listens to loud echos of the banging, "Really, they want to come in that badly?... I hope they are prepared." The symbol in Mukuro's red eye changes to the First Realm, allowing real illusions to be created.

The Vongola boss opens his eyes a little bit and looks at Mukuro's back, yet he has a blurry vision since he just woke up. He becomes even more blind when the other male places is hand over his eyes, "Go back to sleep, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna lifts Mukuro's hand up and looks puzzled, "Eh? No, uhh... I'm ok, thanks though!" He lifts himself off of the bedding and stands up. He begins to walk towards the door of the cell, however the other comes from behind and covers his eyes once again, but with his left, charcoal gloved hand, "Kufufu, you're not going anywhere, Tsunayoshi..."

"Eh?!" Tsuna yells, a bit startled as Mukuro pulls him backwards as he turns around and suddenly pushes him against the wall. He places both of his hands on the wall and looks at Tsuna.

Tsuna has a shocking expression on his face and realizes that talking might not help him at all. So he ducks down since he feels as though he is too close to Mukuro. Close enough to smell his scent all over his clothes. As soon as the Vongola boss moves down, the anxious male kneels down also and leans towards Tsunayoshi even more. However, Tsuna pushes Mukuro back, "W-Wait a minute, Mukuro! I uhh... I have to go! My mom is probably wondering where I am!"

Mukuro moves back a bit and stares at him, "Hmm... Your mom? I do not believe so, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi looks a little confused, "Huh?! Why?"

The intimidating male laughs a bit, "The mother who does not worry about you, even if you're with that Arcobaleno... Surely, as I am your guardian, she would not mind me also."

Tsuna seems to worry even more because thinking about it, his mom may not worry that much. All the time, Reborn put him in many dangerous situations where he could die... His mother trusted him and he always came back. However, that was with Reborn, but maybe his mom would think the same. He starts to think more about the situation. Mukuro uses this opportunity and places right hand on Tsuna's right cheek and smiles as he leans in more.

Tsunayoshi thinks again and realizes that she could still worry and what helps him even more is the pounding that continues on the door. Surely if it was one of his friends like Gokudera, the door would be gone by now.

Mukuro hides his anger at the pounding of the door, yet some of it lets loose when Tsuna sits up, "I...I'm going!"

The blue haired male looks surprised, but grins with amusement, "You already know it's futile, Tsuna... However, I like it when you try. Although, you should think about what you say, especially if I have you at a disadvantage right now..." He moves his hand towards Tsuna's mouth and rubs his lower lip. Tsuna pushes the male's hand back, "Sorry Mukuro, b-but don't do that please." Rokudo Mukuro pushes Tsunayoshi's right hand on the wall and ignores his pleas, as he holds his hand there, "...You're disadvantage is your own cell, Tsuna."


End file.
